The Blood That Moves The Body
by Carol Elric
Summary: Por mais que Beckett negasse, sentia seu sangue correr mais rápido em suas veias quando estava junto de Richard Castle. Um sentimento tão indesejável, mas não podia ser negado. Era um fato que podia sentir o sangue que movia seu corpo fluindo sem parar.


Kate Beckett estava quase só no Departamento de Polícia de New York. Várias luzes haviam sido apagadas e apenas alguns policiais (aqueles que passavam a noite no departamento) estavam em suas mesas ou salas. A detetive respirou fundo e olhou mais uma vez para a pasta que estava a sua frente, passou a mão pelos cabelos e fitou as letras que estavam impressas nos papéis. Sua cabeça doía só de pensar na investigação a respeito do assassinato de sua mãe. Leu o arquivo pela milésima vez, já sabendo de cor tudo o que continha nele, mas apesar disso, balançou a cabeça e fechou a pasta. Não agüentava mais pensar naquilo, não por hora. Sua mente estava sobrecarregada de mais para relembrar todos os fatos que sucederam a morte de Johanna Beckett.

Sem dificuldade, ela abriu a gaveta e colocou a pasta em baixo de diversos outros papéis que lá estavam. Já ia passar a chave na fechadura quando se lembrou do que mais havia lá dentro. Tornou a abrir e retirou um livro levemente grosso, com uma capa vermelha com detalhes pretos. Olhou para os lados para ver se alguém estava por perto, mas não encontrou ninguém. Com um sorriso, abriu o livro e leu algumas passagens.

- Castle, seu idiota... – Disse.

- Ora detetive Beckett, é muito bom vê-la lendo meu livro e ainda mais declarando sua estima por mim em voz alta!

Kate ergueu os olhos rapidamente e embora soubesse quem havia lhe dirigido a palavra, teve que ter certeza de que sua mente não estava lhe pregando uma peça.

- O que faz aqui, Castle? – Indagou.

Richard Castle estava com uma expressão divertida no rosto. Seu jeito descontraído, irônico e inconveniente irritava Beckett mais do que tudo. Apesar disso, ela teve que se esforçar muito para segurar um sorriso.

- Eu estava passeando por aí e acabei me perdendo... – Falou inocentemente.

- Você não cansa de mentir?

- Para quê? Assim ainda posso alimentar a esperança de que você me bata algum dia – E levantou as sobrancelhas.

Beckett revirou os olhos e tentou guardar o livro, mas as mãos do escritor foram mais ágeis e o tomaram subitamente.

- Ora, você lê muito devagar, nem chegou à página 105 ainda! É a mais interessante por que...

- Tudo bem, não precisa entrar em detalhes. Eu sei o que tem nessa página. Mas ainda quero entender por que você está aqui – E o fitou como se exigisse uma resposta.

- Já disse, estava andando por aí...

- Não vem com essa. Fale a verdade.

Castle suspirou e olhou para ela com uma expressão diferente. Não havia nenhum traço daquela impertinência natural ou de ironia. Parecia realmente sério.

- Na verdade, eu é que pergunto: o que você está fazendo aqui tão tarde?

- Nada de mais. Estava apenas revendo alguns casos antigos – Disse olhando em outra direção.

- E depois eu é que não devo mentir! – Riu. – Sei que você estava olhando os arquivos do caso da sua mãe.

Ela tornou a encará-lo.

- Isso não é crime, posso ver quantas vezes quiser.

- Pensei que isso te deixava mal.

- E deixa... – Respondeu em voz baixa.

- Então por que não sair um pouco para esfriar a cabeça? – Perguntou. – Deixar o que te aborrece por um momento.

Beckett pensou quase instantaneamente em dizer "não", mas algo a deteve. Por um momento, a ideia lhe pareceu agradável... Mas não queria aceitar.

- Não sei. Ainda tenho muita coisa para fazer e...

- Kate – Ele pronunciou seu primeiro nome com firmeza, o que deteve a atenção da detetive. – não há nada para ser feito agora. Sei que insisto para que você queira saber mais do caso da sua mãe, mas essa não é bem a hora. Quer dizer... Não deixe que isso se torne um fardo... Faça o que tem que fazer na hora certa.

Ela parecia não acreditar nas palavras que Castle havia dito. O fitou com uma expressão surpresa e tentou sorrir, mas a tentativa foi frustrada por uma máscara de tristeza que cobriu seu rosto.

- Não é o tipo de coisa que você diria normalmente.

- Às vezes eu sei ser menos...

- Infantil? Irônico? Inconveniente? – Perguntou.

-... Engraçado – Completou.

Beckett não pôde evitar sorrir sinceramente. Por mais que negasse, sentia seu sangue correr mais rápido em suas veias quando estava junto de Richard Castle. Um sentimento tão indesejável, tão estranho à seus pensamentos... Mas não podia ser negado. Era um fato que até podia sentir o sangue que movia seu corpo fluindo sem parar.

Quase que involuntariamente, levantou-se para acompanhar o escritor e em questão de poucos minutos estavam na lateral do Departamento de Polícia.

- E então? Para onde vamos?

Uma expressão de espanto surgiu na face de seu companheiro. Ele olhou para os lados como se não quisesse encarar a detetive.

- É que... Bem...

- O que foi?

- Eu só disse isso para você se animar, não sabia que iria me seguir até aqui!

Beckett cerrou os punhos e só não acertou o irritante escritor por pouco. Sentiu-se extremamente irritada, mas isso não durou muito. Em pouco tempo, ambos riram aparentemente sem motivos, mas riram sinceramente.

- Não sei por que estou rindo. Devia te bater até a morte por isso.

- Graças a Deus que você não levou tão a sério – Disse ainda receoso.

- Então... Acho que preciso ir embora. Preciso ir para casa. Até amanhã – Respondeu, erguendo a mão em sinal de despedida.

Antes que pudesse começar a andar, Castle franziu a testa e segurou o braço da detetive, assim a impedindo de prosseguir.

- Não há nenhum lugar para ir esta noite – Disse enigmático.

Ela se surpreendeu.

- O que há com você? – Indagou.

Ele pareceu pego de surpresa pela pergunta.

- Não sei – Respondeu sinceramente. – Só achei que você precisava se distrair um pouco hoje... Mas não há para onde ir.

- Então vou para casa, simples.

Eram respostas irreais. Beckett não estava acreditando se aquilo era um sonho ou se realmente estava acontecendo, mas não parecia estar incomodada. Não, pelo contrário. Sentia o sangue que movia seu corpo fluindo cada vez mais acelerado, fazendo com que seu coração batesse descompassadamente.

- Você não entende, não é?

- Não entender o que? – No fundo, ela sabia do que estavam falando.

- Que não posso deixar que vá para casa... Não ainda.

- Do que está falando? Há algo errado? Por que está dizendo essas coisas? – Perguntou irritadamente.

Não queria que entrassem naquele tipo de assunto. Sentia raiva só de pensar naquilo. Raiva de ter desenvolvido um sentimento impossível, que nunca devia ter existido. Algo que a complicaria e influenciaria suas ações... E que fazia com que se sentisse viva novamente.

- Kate... Desculpe-me – Falou novamente usando o primeiro nome da detetive.

- Desculpar pelo quê, Castle? Quer parar de dizer as coisas por enigmas? E por que está tão sério? Por favor, apenas fique com aquela expressão irritante e diga coisas inconvenientes... Não fique sério assim.

- Parece loucura, parece impossível! Sei que tudo começou de um jeito meio estranho... E também sei que estou sendo egoísta em insistir nesse assunto. Deve ser egoísmo meu, mas quer saber? Não ligo. Podemos simplesmente reescrever isso da maneira correta.

- Você tem que entender que isso não é um dos seus livros. É tão fácil falar...

- Acredite, não é fácil falar. O que quero dizer com tudo isso é que a minha vida era um poço de futilidade antes de me intrometer do Departamento de Polícia... Na verdade ainda é, mas esse não é o ponto. Quero dizer que nunca me senti tão vivo como agora, detetive. Será se você entende o que estou dizendo?

Beckett desviou os olhos e ficou encarando o vazio por um momento. Claro que ela sabia muito bem do que ele estava falando, só não queria que fosse verdade.

- Por favor, Castle... Não diga mais nada – Pediu.

- Por que não?

- Por que eu não quero que isso chegue adiante! – Exclamou voltando a encará-lo. – Isso não pode estar certo. Não posso acreditar que esteja acontecendo...

- Já passamos de tudo, não é? Por que isso parece tão mais difícil para você?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu tristemente.

- Porque a verdade sempre é mais difícil, Castle.

Ele também sorriu e se aproximou mais. Beckett procurou alguma saída, mas seus pés não se moveram.

- "Empreste um pouco de calor às nossas frias e solitárias vidas" – Recitou.

O escritor encurtou mais a pouca distância que os separavam, mas a mão da detetive o deteve, o que não impediu por muito tempo. Ele afastou o braço de Beckett e sorriu. A mulher desejava poder se mover, mas não conseguia. Estavam ambos imóveis, até que Castle afagou a ponta dos cabelos da parceira e colocou um fim naquela distância.

Os lábios se tocaram repentinamente, como se houvessem esperado por isso durante tempo de mais. Já havia acontecido antes, tão inesperadamente como naquele momento, mas não foi tão profundo. Beckett quase pôde sentir o sangue fluindo cada vez mais rápido por seu corpo, deixando-a inquieta. Mal sabia que Castle compartilhava aquela sensação, com a diferença que este estava mais ansioso e necessitado daquele contato. Nenhum dos dois conseguiu pensar e uma confusão de sentimentos os atravessou. O momento que pareceu uma eternidade não durou mais do que alguns segundos. A "consciência" da detetive já havia voltado e com um pouco de esforço, conseguiu se separar do enlace em que o escritor a havia envolvido.

- Não... – Disse, afastando-se.

Rick Castle a observou ainda com o olhar perdido. Parecia perdido, procurando uma desculpa para o que havia acabado de acontecer. Beckett o encarou, tentando disfarçar o quanto estava desconcertada, e formulou as palavras devagar.

- Isso... Nunca aconteceu, certo?

Não houve resposta.

- Certo? – A detetive tornou a indagar.

Uma expressão irônica apareceu em seu rosto e antes que sua companheira pudesse dizer algo mais, ele ergueu a mão em sinal de despedida e começou a andar em sentido contrário.

- Ei, Castle! – Chamou.

- Sim?

- Vai sair assim depois do que aconteceu? – Perguntou com uma expressão enigmática.

Ele riu levemente.

- Mas o _que_ na verdade aconteceu?

Ambos se entreolharam, com pensamentos diferentes, porém com um olhar de confidência.

- E então, detetive Beckett, posso acompanhá-la até em casa? – Disse, estendendo o braço de um jeito cavalheiresco.

Beckett não pode deixar de rir daquela pose e daquela expressão e com um ar de falsa pompa, ela respondeu:

- Seria uma honra – Respondeu e aceitou o braço do companheiro.

Caminharam como se nada houvesse acontecido. Riram, brigaram e tornaram a rir como se aquele momento não tivesse existido. No entanto, apesar de tentarem apagar o acontecimento de suas mentes, nunca poderiam apagar aquela sensação que fez com que se sentissem tão vivos.

**FIM**


End file.
